Verhängnisvolle Lügen
by NarcissaMalfoy666
Summary: Severus Snape arbeitet als Spion für Dumbledore und bringt nicht nur sich,sondern auch seine Tochter in Gefahr...Chapter 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Verhängnissvolle Lügen  
  
Disclaimer:Severus Snape,die Malfoys und alle anderen sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.Ich verdiene nichts an dieser Geschichte.Erfunden hab ich Julia.  
  
Rating:PG 13 denk ich.  
  
Hauptpersonen:(Severus Snape,Julia Snape,Lucius Malfoy,Draco Malfoy,...)  
  
Feedback:Ist sehr erwünscht,freue mich über Lob,Kritik,Ideen und Vorschläge.  
  
Kapitel 1(Der Vorschlag):  
  
Langsam bewegte er sich auf ihn zu.Er hoffte inständig das der dunkle Lord ihm glauben würde,auch wenn er dies stark bezweifelte...Er war nicht bei Vol- demorts Wiederauferstehungsfeier vor drei Jahren erschienen und war seitdem in Ungnade gefallen.Voldemort hatte in diesen drei Jahren seine Machtübernahme gründlich vorbereitet und es war durchaus wahrscheinlich das es ihm gelingen würde...  
  
Als Snape sich bereit erklärt hatte als Spion gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten, hatte er gewusst das er sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte.Aber er hatte sich darauf eingelassen und bereute es nicht.Er verachtete den dunklen Lord zutiefst und es fiel ihm an diesem Abend sehr schwer zu ihm zurüchzukehren.  
  
"Severus,was für eine Überaschung dich zu sehen",höhnte Voldemort.Seine Stimme klang kalt und unglaublich bösartig."Ich dachte schon du kämest nicht!Was hast du für Neuigkeiten?Wird Dumbledore langsam unruihg?Selbst dieser senile,alte Tatergreis sollte bemerkt haben das ich bald mächtig genug sein werde um die Macht endgültig zu übernehmen! " "Ja,er ahnt etwas,my Lord,und er ist überaus schockierd und ratlos.Er kann nichts gegen diese Anschläge unternehmen,aber er versucht es weiterhin!", antwortete Severus so untertänisch wie er konnte."Wir werden sehen Snape...",sagte Voldemort leise.Neben Severus stand Lucius Malfoy und blickte ihn abschätzend an.Snape befand sich in Malfoy Manor , wo oft Todessertreffen stattfanden.Um ihn herum waren ungefähr 20 Todesser,aber es waren weit mehr im ganzen Gemäuer.Lucius lud Severus noch dazu ein ,ein wenig mit ihm zu feiern,was Severus äusserst ungern annahm.Er würde noch ein wenig bleiben um nicht unangenehm aufzufallen und aus Höflichkeit.Lucius war meistens freundlich zu ihm,aber das war alles nur Schein.Lucius schleimte sich bei jedem gleichrangigem Todesser ein und er liebte es zu protzen.Ob er Severus wirklich mochte war unklar.Lucius liebte es Muggel und Schlammblüter zu quällen,wozu er in den Kerkern von Malfoy Manor genug Platz hatte.Er führte Severus nach oben in die riesige Eingangshalle Malfoy Manors.Es war ein recht langer Weg ,denn Malfoy Manor war ein gewaltiges altes Herrenhaus,das einem Schloss ähnelte.Es war dunkel und unheimlich,aber die Malfoys schien dies nicht zu stören.Lucius bot Severus nun einen gemütlichen Lehnstuhl an einem riesigen Kamin an.Severus setzte sich und bemerkte das schon viele Todesser neben ihm Platz genommen hatten.Avey,Crabbe,Goyle und die Lestranges,die Voldemort aus Askaban befreit hatte.Ihm gegenüber saß Narcissa Malfoy,Lucius Gattin.Sie war eine schlanke Frau mit blondem Haar und stahlblauen Augen.Ihre Gesichtszüge waren verhärtet und sie wirkte fast genauso hochnäsig wie ihr Mann.Sie teilte die Ansichten ihres Mannes weitgehend,war aber bei weitem nicht so bösartig und kalt wie er.Sie schien allerdings wenig Interesse an ihm zu haben,also versuchte er garnicht erst ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen.Lucius jedoch schien noch etwas mit Snape besprechen zu wollen...Er hatte ihm immer wieder Blicke zugeworfen und Severus fragte sich was das wohl heissen mochte.Während er noch so überlegte kam Malfoy auf ihn zu.  
  
"Severus,mein Lieber,wie geht es eigentlich deiner Tochter,Julia?",fragte er beiläufig.Darüber war Snape erstaunt.Nie zuvor hatte Malfoy ihn nach seiner Tochter gefragt."Ihr geht es gut.Sie besucht ja Durmstrang,wie du weisst."Was wollte Malfoy eigentlich von ihm?"Mmhh..ja sie müsste in Dracos Alter sein ,oder?"Langsam wurde Snape misstrauisch.Irgendetwas plante Malfoy doch."Worauf willst du hinaus?",fragte er deshalb.Auf Malfoys Zügen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 1  
  
(So,ich weiss das war jetzt ein relativ kurzes chapter , aber ich denke das nächste wird länger.Das war jetzt eher eine Einleitung.Hoffe auf Rewievs.Man liest sich...) 


	2. Geständnisse

Kapitel 2:(Geständnisse)  
  
"Er will WAS!?",wütend sah Julia Snape ihren Vater an.Dieser versuchte sie zu beruihgen."Ich weiss das du ihn nicht besonders gern hast...es tut mir auch auch Leid das ich dich da reinziehe,aber wir dürfen keinen Verdacht erregen.Malfoy will nun einmal..." "Es ist mir vollkommen egal was dieser arrogante Drecksack will!Ich werde nicht...das kann ich einfach nicht!Versteh doch!"Ihr Vater hatte ihr gerade eröffnet das Malfoy den Versuch unternahm sie mit seinem Sohn zu verkuppeln.Severus ,der keinen Verdacht erregen wollte,hatte nichts einwenden können.Er bat seine 18-jährige Tochter nun einfach mitzuspielen.Doch sie erwies sich als äusserst störrisch...  
  
"Das kann kaum dein Ernst sein,Vater.""Julia";begann Severus."Ich wünschte es wäre alles anders,aber wir leben in schwierigen Zeiten.Ich kann es auch nicht ändern...Draco ist so alt wie du.Er ist auf Hogwarts wie du weisst und das ist sein leztes Jahr.Ich möchte das du nach den Sommerferien auch dort hingehst und Draco näher kennenlernst.Nur nett zu ihm zu sein wird für den Anfang hoffentlich reichen." "Wenn du das wirklich für richtig hältst Vater";sagte Julia zögernd."Dann werde ich es wenigstens versuchen...ich weiss du riskierst unser Leben für eine gute Sache.Ich habe Draco noch nie gesehen,ist er in Ordnung?""Das musst du schon selbst beurteilen.Er kommt auf jeden Fall nach seinem Vater,sieht ihm sehr ähnlich und hat auch,soweit ich weiss,die selbe Einstelllung.Also bitte sei vorsichtig und verzeih mir das du das wegen mir durchstehen musst!"Snape sah seine Tochter an.Sie war hochgewachsen und schlank,ihr Haar war so schwarz wie seines,ihre Augen tiefblau,die Augen ihrer Mutter,dachte Snape.  
  
Seine Frau war bei der Geburt von Julia gestorben,seitdem lebte er allein mit seiner Tochter in Snape Manor ,einem sehr alten Herrenhaus,indem schon viele Vorfahren von Severus gelebt hatten.Seine Tochter hatte bis vor kurzem Durmstrang besucht. Es tat Snape sehr leid und er hatte grosse Angst um sie,aber er musste sich Malfoy beugen.Es stand zuviel auf dem Spiel.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachte Severus seine Tochter nach Kings Cross.Am Gleis Neundreiviertel liess er sie dann zurück.  
  
Julia kam sich recht einsam und verlassen vor,aber das half auch nichts.In welches Haus sie wohl kommen würde?Vater hatte ihr von allen 4 Häusern erzählt,er selbst war in Slytherin gewesen.Dort war er auch Hauslehrer.Gryffindor mochte ihr Vater nicht besonders,merkte sie.Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff schien er für seine Tochter erst gar nicht in Frage kommen zu lassen.Würde sie nach Slytherin kommen,wäre es leichter Draco kennen zu lernen,aber sie würde sowieso höchstwahrscheinlich dorthinkommen.Sie habe viel von ihm,meinte ihr Vater:Einen scharfen,klaren Verstand,Talent für Zaubertränke und Flüche(Obwohl sie dieses Talent nicht unbedingt schätzte und auch ihr Vater es nicht gern sah).Aber sie war um einiges herzlicher und nicht so kühl wie ihr Vater.Güte war etwas was ihr Vater nicht immer ausreichend besessen hatte,wäre er sonst Todesser geworden?Nun Julia`s Mutter hatte ihn verändert.Julia glaubte es war ihr Verdienst das ihr Vater erkannte das der Weg den er eingeschlagen hatte falsch war.Sie kannte Mutter nicht,leider.Aber Vater sprach nur in höchsten Tönen von ihr,wie von keinem anderen Menschen sonst.Doch Julia hütete sich viel von ihr zu reden,denn sie glaubte das Thema wäre vielleicht zu schmerzhaft für ihren Vater.  
  
Als sie am Bahnhof stand und die Leute beobachtete kam plötzlich jemand auf sie zu.Es war zweifellos Lucius Malfoy,dicht hinter ihm sein Sohn.Er musste es sein,die Ähnlichkeit war nicht abstreitbar.Beide hatten sie hellblondes,fast weisses Haar,dieselben spitzen Züge.Julia musste zugeben rein vom optischen waren sie beide sehr gutaussehend.Vor Lucius hatte ihr Vater sie oft genug gewarnt,er sei einer der ranghöchsten Todesser,kalt und grausam und sein Sohn würde wahrscheinlich genauso sein.  
  
Nun standen die Beiden vor ihr und sie war recht aufgeregt.Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte,es war ihr ausserdem peinlich.Malfoy`s so offensichtlicher Versuch sie zu verkuppeln war einfach krank.  
  
Mit einem kühlen Lächeln streckte Lucius Malfoy ihr die Hand entgegen.Sie gab ihm die ihre und dann stellte Lucius seinen Sohn vor."Gestatten mein Sohn Draco.Er besucht ebenfalls Hogwarts."Draco gab ihr kurz die Hand und musterte sie interessiert.  
  
Lucius verabschiedete sich nun und Julia stieg,zusammen mit Draco in den Zug."Ich denke mal du kommst auch nach Slytherin",sagte er."Wäre 'ne Schande für deine Familie wenn du nicht dorthin kämest..."  
  
Draco stiess die Tür eines Abteils auf.Als Julia es betratt begegnete ihr der Blick von zwei sehr grossen,stämmigen Jungen.Keiner von ihnen war schön.Draco stellte sie ihr als Crabbe und Goyle vor."Sie sind auch in Slytherin,so wie alle die es wert sind",sagte Draco verächtlich.Er schaute aus dem Fenster.Dort stand ohne jeden Zweifel Harry Potter.Neben ihm ein Mädchen mit braunem Haar und ein grosser,schlanker Junge,dessen flammentrotes Harr ihn als Weasley auswies.Draco mochte Harry nicht,das hatte ihr Vater ihr erzählt.Nun begann er über Potter zu hetzen:"Er ist wirklich eine Schande....er ist eine Niete...Dumbledores Liebling....hässliches Narbengesicht..."  
  
Julia war froh als der Zug endlich hielt.Es würde sie einiges an Überwindung kosten freundlich zu ihm zu sein...Doch sie war da zuversichtlich.Als sie einen Blick auf ihn warf,bemerkte sie das er sie die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte.Er scheint mich zu mögen dachte sie.  
  
Doch es blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Die Menge von Schülern riess sie mit und bald wurde ein riesiges Schloss in der Dunkelheit sichtbar.  
  
Hogwarts lag vor ihr...  
  
(So,das war jetzt schon ein bisschen mehr,nächstes chapter wird dann wahrscheinlich aus Severus Sicht sein.Danke für die Reviews,cu@all Man liest sich...) 


End file.
